How It All Began
by IheartJanto-X
Summary: Jack is nervous. He has something he's been meaning to ask Ianto for a while. Well, here goes......... Janto obviously :P
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold November day. Jack Harkness stood outside the Torchwood Hub, a shivering Ianto by his side."Where's Gwen with the SUV?" Ianto said to no-one in particular,

"It's freezing out here!" They had been waiting for Gwen to return with the SUV for about 10 minutes, and Ianto was fed up of the cold. Jack's attitude didn't help. "I dunno why you're complaining, I'm nice and warm," he said, wrapping his long trench coat around him.

Ianto glared up at him. "Well, you've got that big bloody coat on!" he replied. Jack laughed before turning to the other man. "You could always share it with me," he smirked, winking suggestively. Ianto sighed. Jack was always saying things like this to him recently, and he never knew how to react. Captain Jack Harkness was a well-known flirt, in fact he flirted with anything that breathed, but it was somehow different when he did it with Ianto.

After an awkward silence, Jack cleared his throat. He had been building up to this for a while now, and decided that there was no time like the present. "Um, Ianto," he started, uncharacteristically nervous, "would you, maybe, if you're not too busy with Admin, or something," he was struggling to find the right words, "Dinner, movie, maybe a walk around the Bay?" Jack cringed, knowing how stupid he sounded. Ianto looked at the Captain, unsure what he was getting at. "What do you mean, Sir?"

Hearing the awkward conversation, a passer-by startled the two men, coming up behind them and butting in, "Oh, for God's sake, he's asking you out!" he walked on, muttering under his breath. Ianto blinked, surprised. He turned to Jack, who was now closely resembling a beetroot, and asked shyly, "really?"

Jack looked down, but was smirking as he did so. "Basically, yeah".

Ianto thought for a moment before replying, "As long as you don't grope me under the table," he said. Jack chuckled, surprised at the new side to Ianto. "I can't promise anything" he winked and turned to watch the SUV cruise into view.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the date, and Ianto Jones was on edge. He'd been trying to avoid Jack's knowing stares and suggestive glances all day. It was nearing the end of the day, and Jack was unsubtly hinting that the others could go home. Eventually, Tosh gave up on the alien language she was translating and left, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

"Right" Jack waltzed down the stairs, coat in hand, "Where are we going?"

Ianto put down the tray of empty coffee cups he had been carrying and went to fetch his own jacket. "Wherever you want, Sir", he answered.

"Hey!" Jack said sharply, "Let's drop the 'Sir', shall we?"

Ianto looked away awkwardly, "Sorry, old habits die hard". Jack laughed as he shrugged on his coat and led Ianto out into the night.

******** ******** ******* ********* ********* ********* ******** *******

After eventually deciding on an Italian overlooking the Bay, Jack and Ianto found themselves sitting at a small table for two, pouring over menus. Jack was barely concentrating on the words in front of him. He was very aware of how close Ianto's knee was to his own. Jack was wondering what was wrong with him. Usually, he was a natural on dates, but this time it was different. This time he was nervous, and he was starting to understand why. Never before had someone meant so much to him on the first date. If he was honest, he had felt like this about Ianto for a while, unknowingly. In his head, he had just thought the Office Boy was cute. He never thought it could be something more.

After casual conversation (with some slight flirting) the evening turned serious.

"Jack," Ianto began, "What's it like, when you come back to life?"

Jack hadn't expected the question, so it took him a while to answer. "Like being dragged through broken glass, every time it seems to get harder" Unconsciously, Ianto moved his leg, making it brush against Jack's. His breath sped as he felt something pass between them, and he knew Jack felt it too.

"Do you ever wish you could......stay dead?" Jack smiled to himself.

"I used to," he looked into Ianto's blue eyes, "but lately I've found a few things worth sticking around for" Ianto was silent. What could he say to that? Eventually, Jack stood up, "Let's get out of here" he said, and Ianto rose to leave, still stunned at Jack's words.

The two men walked towards the Hub, not quite touching, but not too far away from each other.

As they neared the door, Ianto turned to Jack, "well, I'm impressed." He said light-heartedly, "There was no groping"

Jack laughed, "So, fancy coming in for a coffee?"

Ianto eyed him suspiciously. "YOU are gonna make coffee?" Jack thought for a moment.

"Well, you could make it, seeing as you practically sleep with the coffee machine!"

Ianto considered, "Deal" he followed Jack into the Hub, muttering, "I don't sleep with it". Jack smiled, and Ianto had a feeling he wouldn't be leaving tonight having just had coffee......


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto woke early, knowing that the others would be turning up for work soon. He couldn't imagine their reaction if they found him and Jack curled up snugly in bed together, and he wasn't sticking around to see it. Carefully, he untangled himself from Jack's arms, desperately trying not to wake him. He looked so peaceful lying there, all trace of smugness and bravado wiped from his face. Ianto dressed silently and slipped out of the Hub, heading home to find a shower and a nice clean suit.

* * * * * * * *

Jack's dreams (Which mostly just replayed last night's events) were disturbed a few minutes later, when he felt he was now alone in bed. He slowly opened his eyes to confirm his suspicions. Instead of seeing a gorgeous Welshman asleep next to him, he found himself staring at an empty pillow. Jack sighed. He should've known Ianto would leave early, probably paranoid of being caught shagging the boss. Jack himself had been looking forward to seeing Owen's face as he found them in a slightly compromising position. He smiled to himself, making a mental note to turn off the cameras in the vault. He had a good use for it in mind, an idea he would share with Ianto as soon as he could. His thoughts were interrupted as the heavy door rolled open and Tosh and Owen stepped through. Jack put on his classic smile and went to greet his employees.

"Morning, team!" Jack yelled, earning him a groan from Owen.

"God, could you be any more bloody cheesy?" he muttered, turning to his enormous pile of paperwork that had no hope of shrinking any time soon. Jack remembered the look Ianto had every time he passed Owen's desk; it was as if he had committed a terrible sin. Ianto's obvious distaste for Owen's laziness always made Jack smile.

As he stood, grinning manically at nothing in particular, he heard the door open once again. His smile brightened as Ianto walked in, looking slightly awkward. He glanced towards Jack, before looking away quickly. Jack could've sworn he could see a small smirk on Ianto's face as he avoided his gaze. He went to his office inconspicuously. He wondered how long he'd have to wait before calling Ianto to his office without making the others suspicious. After 3 minutes, he was too bored to wait anymore.

"Ianto!" he yelled, "Be an angel and bring me some coffee"

He heard Ianto make his way up the small staircase towards his office, the aroma of hot, delicious coffee wafted though the slightly open door. He smiled as Ianto came into view, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. Ianto avoided Jack's eyes as he gently placed the cup on the cluttered desk. Jack noticed this and smirked at the awkwardness that Ianto was obviously feeling. He made his way to the door to block Ianto's escape, and closed it.

Ianto looked up at Jack. "Sir?" he looked confused. Jack just grinned and went to close the blinds that shielded his office from view of the rest of the Hub. He turned and walked towards Ianto, a look in his eye that made Ianto nervous, and gently ran his hand down Ianto's arm.

Ianto sighed, "Jack..." he protested feebly as Jack's hand stopped, resting on Ianto's hip. Jack gently pulled the other man closer, leaning so he could whisper in his ear.

"You know you want to"

Ianto closed his eyes. It was true, he had been thinking about it pretty much since he left Jack earlier that morning. But it was the middle of the day, and Tosh, Owen and Gwen were all working only metres away. If any of them happened to come up to the office......

He gasped as Jack pushed him up against the back of the desk, not waiting for a reply from Ianto. Jack laughed at the shocked look on Ianto's face. Ianto looked down at his feet uncomfortably.

"I don't think it would be a good idea, Sir" he murmured. Jack sighed, defeated. He should've known Ianto would be the responsible employee in all this. He stepped away, letting Ianto pass him. Ianto hastily retreated out of the office door.

Jack slumped into his chair, disappointed. But as he went to sip his deliciously hot coffee, there was a timid knock at his door...


	4. Chapter 4

"It's open" Jack yelled, but no-one stepped in. He groaned and got up, ready to scold whoever stood on the other side of the door for laziness. He opened the door, muttering as he did so. His jaw dropped as he recognised the ice-blue eyes staring back at him, just as they met his own in a look of lust. He recognised that look, remembering it from last night. At that moment, he was sure it mirrored his own want, his hunger for Ianto. Ianto smirked, glad he could have this silencing effect on Jack. He grabbed Jack around the waist and steered him into the office....

***************************************************************************

Jack and Ianto sat opposite each other in the office, Ianto absentmindedly straightening his tie. Jack had sent the others out to pick up lunch, knowing they'd be at least an hour. They always spent ages arguing where to go, then they could never make their minds up anyway.

Something was still bugging Jack/ He had pushed the thought to the back of his mind, being slightly pre-occupied earlier. But now it was picking away at him.

"Ianto, what made you come back?" he asked.

Ianto sighed. "Not like you to complain about it" he muttered, in an obvious attempt to dodge the question. Jack stayed silent, seeing straight through the charade. Ianto looked down.

"You'll only laugh" he kept his eyes on the floor as he choked out his words.

"I couldn't leave you looking so disappointed" he admitted, "It's like I can't bear to hurt you. I care about you, Jack"

Jack was stunned into silence. Ianto, needing to break the awkward tension, forced himself to look at Jack. Jack's blue eyes glistened with unshed tears as he stood up and reached for Ianto. He pulled the man into a fierce hug, kissing Ianto's forehead fondly. A sense of relief washed over Jack, who laughed joyfully at the feeling. Ianto, misinterpreting this, stepped away, turning for the door.

"I knew it" he murmured, trying, and failing, to keep the hurt from his voice. He had told Jack what he truly felt, only to have it thrown back in his face. He cursed himself for being so naive, for letting himself believe that Jack might see him as more than just a Coffee Boy. He headed for the door, needing to escape jack.

"Wait," Jack grabbed his hand, pulling him back, "I wasn't laughing at you, Ianto"

Ianto sighed, "Sir...." he was silenced as Jack placed his hand over Ianto's soft lips.

"Let me finish" he started, "I was laughing because I was....sorta relieved"

Ianto just stared, confused. Jack smiled slightly as his expression before continuing.

"I thought I was going crazy! I mean, you know me, I flirt with anything that has a pulse" Ianto nodded vigorously, earning him a glare from Jack. "But it's different with you, Ianto. It actually means something" he smiled, " and I think it's because this time...this time I care about the person i'm doing it with. Perhaps too much"

Ianto smiled. He had never seen the softer side to Jack, the side that had deep thoughts and feelings, just like himself.

Jack, confused but excited by the new rush of feelings, babbled on, "Of course, this is stupid, I mean we've only been out once, and you obviously can't feel remotely like I..."

Jack stopped as Ianto's soft lips met his own, forcefully but lovingly. He froze, surprised, before responding eagerly. There was nothing overly heated about the kiss, nothing to suggest it going any further. But raw emotion radiated from them, a feeling of comfort, of companionship.

Ianto sighed gently as he pulled back. His eyes met Jack's, showing the other man that he wasn't crazy. That Ianto was feeling all the wonderful, mixed up emotions too. Jack beamed. It had happened so unexpectedly, but he knew it was real. Captain Jack Harkness was, slowly but surely, falling head over heels.

**Sorry it took so long to write. Enjoy! **

**Read and Review**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
